Generally, in a passenger car, when loading a certain baggage, the baggage is loaded into the passenger compartment or trunk. However, since such space is limited, it is difficult or impossible to load baggage having a large or long size. In order to overcome the above problems, an RV (Recreational Vehicle) or SUV (Sports Utility Vehicle) has a roof rack on an upper surface of a roof panel for loading baggage thereon.
Such a roof rack includes a side rail longitudinally installed on a roof panel in forward and backward directions. A cross rail is perpendicularly installed in the horizontal direction of the side rail. The cross rail is forwardly or backwardly slidable for adjustment. In order for the cross rail to slide with the side rail, it is needed to fix both ends of the cross rail to the side rail. In addition, it is needed to forwardly and backwardly move both ends of the cross rails on the side rail.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,588 there is provided a bracket in which ends of a cross rail are inserted and engaged for adjusting its position, and a side rail having a slot for adjusting the position of the bracket. However, with such structures, certain problems occur. First, when turbulent air passes through the rack while driving, a significant amount of noise is generated. In addition, when the bracket that engages the slot in the side rail is engaged, the end of the slot is inserted into a groove in the bracket and it is not easy to install the cross rail and the bracket to the side rail. When disengaging the cross rail, since the cross rail and the bracket are not easily separated from the side rail, the user uses the vehicle with the cross rail and the bracket installed. Therefore, the total weight of the vehicle is increased, so that fuel consumption is increased.
In addition, the external appearance of the slot is not good and foreign substances may be easily inserted into the interior of the slot of the side rail.